


Don't You Dream About Me?

by swarty



Series: Going Home [3]
Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty
Summary: Third chapter of Going Home - Don't You Dream About Me?Magnus and Alec finally get to see each after a lengthy separation. Mainly Malec fluff with just a hint of smut.Any Kudos/ Comments greatly appreciated :)





	Don't You Dream About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter posted and it follows on straight after this one. 
> 
> *edited*
> 
> All characters etc belong to Cassandra Clare

Alec glanced up at the dark windows and felt the excitement that had been building in him sizzle away. Sure, it was 1am, but, he had expected Magnus to be up. After all, he was more of a night owl than anything else. Unless he was out, of course. Alec sighed as he headed for the door, Magnus had said to come up when he got back, whatever time that may be. Alec had just assumed he would be in, but that had been stupid. Magnus had a life, of course he wasn’t going to wait at home for Alec to turn up, especially when he didn’t even know when that might be.

He adjusted the bag over his shoulder scowling. He really didn’t want to head back to the institute, not after he’d told his parents he was moving in with Magnus and packed his bag. As he drew closer he noticed that the downstairs door was propped open and relief flooded through him. He knew Magnus had said he would leave it open, but doubt still nipped at him. Doubt that told him Magnus was only getting back together with him because of Edom. That told him he was simply paying him back by agreeing to stay with him for the rest of his life and, while that was a big thing for him, it was a moment in time for Magnus. Alec shook his head to clear the thoughts that danced around and made his way through the door, wondering if Magnus had left his front door open. If not he could wait on the stairs for Magnus, it wasn’t ideal but it was better than heading all the way back to the institute.

Alec took the steps 2 at a time arriving on Magnus’s barely lit landing with his heart hammering in his chest and approached the door. He raised his hand to knock and tensed as the door swung open of its own accord. After a spilt second a relieved smile forced its way onto his lips. Of course Magnus would have made sure he could get in. It was Magnus. Shaking his head Alec made his way quietly into the loft, disposing of his bag and shoes just to the left before swinging it closed behind him. He spotted a key on the mantle and used it to the lock the door behind him, he would need to have a proper word with Magnus regarding safety, High Warlock or not.

“Alexander?”

The hoarse voice sent shivers running down Alec’s spine and he turned hastily, almost tripping over the shoes he had just disposed of, towards the source. He felt his cheeks flush as he stared at Magnus’s form in the moonlight filtering through the large windows. Black hair hanging loose just grazing his slender shoulders, bare, golden chest and light blue pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips. “Hi, um, you said I could come up when I got back?” He groaned internally, why could he not be smoother than this? 

Magnus didn't seem to notice and extended a hand to him, a sleepy smile sprawled across his features; “I did.”

Alec walked quickly towards Magnus, meaning to grab the hand he was offering, but, before he could, Magnus had grabbed him forcefully by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him, pressing his lips firmly against his. Alec let out a soft whimper as he crashed against Magnus’s firm body and he felt the warmth from the fierce kiss spread throughout his body, warming him after the cold night air. He grabbed Magnus’s waist, heat radiating from him, as longing coursed through his veins. Alec pressed himself into the embrace, moving his hands lower so they were sitting on Magnus’s hips just above his pyjama bottoms, as kissed him back fiercely. 

Magnus broke off the kiss suddenly, his cat eyes glistening with surprise; “Alexander?”

“Yeah?” Alec gazed into Magnus's cat eyes frustration rising in him, had he done something wrong? 

"You’re here?” Magnus’s voice was a purr as he stroked Alec’s cheek causing them to heat up once again.

“Uh, Yeah?” Had they not already established that? 

Magnus chuckled; “I thought you might have been a dream.”

"Oh no, I’m here.” He knew it was a lame response. If their positions had been reversed Magnus would no doubt have come up with some witty response that had them both chuckling. Alec consoled himself by wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus’s waist and pulling him closer; “You dream about me?”

A sly smile spread across Magnus’s features; “Of course. Don’t you dream about me?” 

Alec cursed himself as he felt heat sear through his body; “Yeah, I do.” He mumbled as he leant up to press his lips against Magnus’s who responded instantly, pushing his tongue past Alec’s lips and exploring his mouth causing Alec to let out a groan as he let his hands ran up Magnus's back and down again, feeling the knots of his spine as he let himself finally relax.


End file.
